Distração Natalina de Afrodite de Peixes
by Nurse
Summary: Beleza não é uma mera qualidade física. É algo fundamental. E algo tão belo quanto aquilo não passaria despercebido. Não por Afrodite de Peixes. - CamusMilo YAOI


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya pertence _Masami Kurumada _e _TOEI Animation _. Fanfiction sem fins lucrativos, já que eu ainda não sou muquirana o bastante. XD

**Aviso I**: Fanfic com conteúdo _yaoi _(relacionamento homossexual masculino). Desnecessário falar que, se não curte, não leia.

**Aviso II: **Fãs de Lionel Richie talvez se sintam ofendidos com a fanfiction. XD

**Resumo**: Beleza não é uma mera qualidade física. É algo fundamental. E algo tão belo quanto aquele amor não passaria despercebido. Não por Afrodite de Peixes_CamusxMilo, Afrodite's POV _

* * *

**Distração Natalina de Afrodite de Peixes**

_por Enfermeira-chan_

Quem diria?

Não é que eu, o cavaleiro mais belo e temível dentre todos os outros, possuo um defeito tão indiscreto quanto a curiosidade desmedida? Ai de mim. Ainda pago por tamanha indiscrição, mas é maior que eu. Sou um observador nato, e nunca que aquilo teria passado despercebido perante meu olhar inquieto e curioso. Ah, não mesmo. Não ignoro nenhuma beleza.Jamais.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Foi tudo a umas três semanas atrás. O clima natalino já havia tomado conta daqui, e as crianças já entoavam o Kalanda pelas ruelas do Santuário. O costumeiro jejum grego de quarenta dias já havia começado a mais ou menos um mês, e todos já se preparavam para o gigantesco banquete servido pelo Grande Mestre todo santo ano.

Natal. Uma das poucas épocas que nós, Cavaleiros de Ouro, ousamos nos misturar com os habitantes mais humildes.

E lá estávamos nós, a elite da hierarquia, passeando como se fossemos pessoas comuns. Livre da vaidosa lei do uso obrigatório das armaduras, até Shura de Capricórnio, normalmente mais soturno que uma sombra, aparecia hora ou outra, mais simpático do que eu lembrava que ele podia ser, acenando amigavelmente para aqueles servos que respeitosamente se ajoelham perante nossa presença.

Porém, não era só o comum comportamento de Shura que havia mudado, provável culpa do espírito natalino.

Mais surpreendente que isso, percebi:

Camus de Aquário, meu vizinho irritantemente racionalista, e aquele que sempre julguei ser seu melhor amigo, Milo de Escorpião, pareciam distantes um do outro.

Estranhei. Por mais que o gênio militarista de Milo e o gênio gélido de Camus me soassem como incompatíveis, os dois costumavam ser feito unha e carne. Milo sempre foi excessivamente devotado a Camus e nunca havia me ocorrido que os veria separados num mês de tamanha confraternização.

Mas, era assim que estavam os dois. Camus, como sempre, mantinha uma natural distancia. O maldito defeito aquariano de ser tão naturalmente anti-social, ou seja, nada muito espantoso. Esperava eu ao menos ver seu companheiro de sempre tentando empurrá-lo para fora. Socializar, se divertir, sei lá. Mas, não, não. Tudo que eu vi foi um Milo solitário, sem aquele natural mau humor. Apagado. Desolado, seria a palavra certa. E ver Milo de Escorpião desolado não era algo comum. Havia olheiras abaixo aqueles olhos azuis, e naqueles olhos azuis havia tristeza.

Eu não sabia ainda, mas o motivo daquela tristeza tinha nome. E endereço.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Não demorei em procurar saber do que se tratava. Aqueles olhos azuis chamavam-me! Eu quase podia sentir... Milo sequer era algum amigo próximo, nada mais que companheiro de batalha, mas não podia ignorar minha percepção. Ele precisava de ajuda, da minha ajuda!

Foi então que eu procurei ajuda daquele que sabe de tudo. Aquele que, sabe-se lá como (tão indiscreto quanto eu ou apenas o mais próximo de Deus como dizem?), sabe de tudo que acontece por aqui.

Shaka de Virgem.

"Porque o interesse, Afrodite?" Ele me perguntou, assim que contei o que desejava saber. A resposta indagativa já denunciava que ele sabia.

Se Shaka não estivesse de olhos fechados, juraria que me encarava.

"Curiosidade" Sinceridade, bela (ou seria maldita?) amiga dos piscinianos!

"Tinha que ser! E não lhe condeno..."

"Odeio esperar".Resmunguei, por mais que seja horrível resmungar. A espera não é bela, e a paciência não é um dom que eu possuo. "O que aconteceu com eles? Eram tão amigos, não os vi juntos uma vez sequer desde o começo da semana..." E a ultima parte da minha fala foi mais um pensamento alto do que uma fala necessariamente. Maldita curiosidade! Nada bela, nada discreta!

Se ele não continuasse de olhos fechados, juraria que ele virara os olhos.

Shaka além de metido, possui a grande capacidade de me irritar.

"A um tempinho atrás.." Ele, finalmente, havia começado. "Milo me procurou... não sei porque diabos tenho cara de psicólogo, mas, que seja, ele já estava bem para baixo, deixei o pobre falar."

"Eles brigaram?" Perguntei numa certa afobação, na minha falta de paciência nada orgulháveis. Minha investigação mal começara, e eu já queria a solução do caso. "Eles discutiram ou algo parecido?"

"Aquela altura, não." Shaka me respondeu, e me ofereceu uma xícara de chá. Não aceitei. Tenho meus motivos para nunca aceitar esses estranhos chás indianos que ele bebe, não me pergunte porque. "Milo estava em dúvida sobre Camus" E antes que eu pudesse sequer perguntar o porque, Shaka continuou:

"Sobre os sentimentos dele em relação a Camus, Afrodite."

Foi ai que eu descobri.

O que os olhos azuis de Milo tentavam me passar era que (quem diria!) ele estava apaixonado.

Pelo melhor amigo.

**x.x.x.x.x**

E aquilo não saiu da minha cabeça.

Não era do meu interesse, não deveria ser do meu interesse. Inconscientemente subestimei Milo, mas não necessariamente errei nesse ponto. A inteligência do cavaleiro de Escorpião sempre me pareceu um pouco questionável, principalmente porque é de conhecimento geral que Milo é movido pela paixão e pelo dever. Sempre metendo os pés pelas mãos, o pobre cavaleiro de Escorpião! Não podia deixá-lo fazer isso, não com aquela situação. Já havia me decidido em ajudá-lo (talvez o espírito de generosidade natalino, ou a mais pura e total falta do que fazer, ou talvez os dois), e para isso, eu precisava entrar de corpo e alma na história.

E para isso, eu precisaria observar de perto e atentamente cada detalhe, e saber quando interferir.

Eu precisaria me infiltrar. E foi isso que eu fiz.

**x.x.x.x.x**

O sol mal havia se posto. Sempre amei o clima de início de noite, o tão belo cair de estrelas e a brisa gelada... Há beleza na calmaria noturna, e não havia hora melhor para começar. Milo voltava sabe-se lá de onde, e não percebeu que eu estava lá, tão bem escondido entre as frestas que as plantas e as muretas de pedra formavam. O pobre loiro, notei, olhava para cima. Não para o céu, por mais lindo que o mesmo estivesse, mas para próximo da minha própria casa zodiacal. Era óbvio, para a casa de Camus.

Pobre cavaleiro dos olhos tristonhos! Não parava de pensar no amado, assim como eu mesmo não parava de pensar em ajudá-los.

Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, e se sentou no chão. Encostou a cabeça e as costas num pilar de mármore a poucos metros de onde eu estava. Falava algo para si mesmo que eu não consegui entender, e logo me vi pensando o porque diabos estava ali. Não ia acontecer nada, ao menos não àquela hora da noite.

Me senti ligeiramente estúpido, mas, como se Athena houvesse atendido os meus porquês...

"Milo" Era Camus! Tinha os cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo, e usava aquelas feias túnicas de treinamento. Parecia cansado, e se aproximara de Milo, provavelmente vindo da sua própria casa. Enquanto eu me esgueirava para escutar e ver melhor, o loiro levantou a cabeça, levando os olhos azuis, avermelhados por um possível choro, em direção ao aquariano parado a sua frente. Juro que o vi sorrir antes dele abaixar novamente a cabeça.

"O que faz aqui?" Perguntou, enquanto eu me debruçava ainda mais, já pouco me lixando que eles me vissem ou não. Não poderia deixar de ver e ouvir com todos os detalhes, nem morto.

"Conversar" Camus continuou, como se não soubesse conjugar verbos.

"Pfff." Milo bufou e deu uma risada melancólica. Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, mirando o chão.

"Milo, levanta."

"Levantar?" Milo levantou a cabeça, dando (Athena existe!) um pouco mais de ação a cena. Posso jurar que meu coração acelerou com o tom de voz agressivo do escorpiano. Agora sim aquilo estava ficando bom. "Pra quê, Camus? Pra que você me avisar de mais alguma coisa, é? Aliás, infernos, o que faz aqui?"

"Essa cena só prova que você não entende nada,. Milo" Camus prosseguiu, com tamanha frieza que pude sentir uma rajada de ar gelado bater no meu rosto. "Levanta, por favor".

Oh, passivismo que vem direto do inferno de Hades... Milo acabou se levantando e encarou o outro.

"Pronto, satisfeito?!" Disse, mirando com aquela fúria desmedida nos olhos de Camus, verdes de dar inveja a qualquer esmeralda. "Agora diz, vai, o que você quer aqui?"

Camus coçou a cabeça, enquanto eu semicerrava os olhos. Estava próximo, muito próximo, de saber o motivo. Ainda soa bobo, mas aquilo já estava me animando demais. Talvez mais do que deveria. Definitivamente, bem mais do que deveria.

"Já disse." Continuou o ruivo. "Quero conversar. E perguntar o porque que..."

"Ah, jura? Então senta ai, meu amigo! Vamos conversar sobre livros e discutir , sei lá, a situação econômica instável da Rússia!" Milo interrompeu, carregado de uma tentativa frustradíssima de soar sarcástico, gesticulando de forma que daria inveja ao siciliano mais extremo, como Máscara da Morte. E quase abandonei a pouca discrição que possuía e quase pulei em cima de Milo. É odiável interromper os outros, odiável! "Ah, Camus, me desculpa, mas, sai daqui, por favor. Me deixa."

Mas, (obrigado, grande Deusa!) Camus não deixou o local. Sequer se moveu, e não duvidaria que não houvesse nem piscado. Esperou até Milo parecer distraído o bastante com alguma rachadura no chão para recomeçar:

"Milo, eu não entendo o porque..." Pausa. "Da sua reação. Justo você? É uma ordem, Milo. Do Santuário. Você mais do que ninguém deveria entender que eu devo..."

"Não me interessa!" O maldito, mais uma vez, interrompeu. "Eu esperava que você me avisasse antes! Nunca me senti tão sem importância! E eu pensei que a nossa amizade tivesse alguma importância para voc.."

"Milo!" Camus continuou com a onda continua de má educação, e interrompeu Milo também. Oh, meu Zeus. "Eu só vou em agosto! Tem mais de meio ano pela frente!"

Certo, nesse momento, me distrai tanto com a discussão dos dois que acabei quebrando um dos galhos secos onde apoiava minha mão. O barulho chamou atenção, e ambos olharam em minha direção. Se eu não tivesse me abaixado a tempo, e se eu não estivesse (ainda bem que eu lembrei), escondendo minha presença em cosmo, todo meu esforço inicial teria ido água a baixo... mas, prosseguindo...

"Então..." Milo engoliu em seco, pelo que pude enxergar, ainda olhando em minha direção, receoso que alguém estivesse ouvindo a conversa (com razão, já que, bem, eu estava ali mesmo.). "Não importa!"

"Não tem argumento melhor, Milo?" Camus deu um meio sorriso, que, sabe se lá como, Milo resistiu.

"Tenho sim!" Milo falou, num tom que pude reconhecer na hora. Ele logo iria falar mais do que devia, levado no calor do momento. "Eu esperava que você me deixasse decidir com você!"

E eu de fato acertei em cheio. Milo acabou falando demais, e logo após ter falado o que falou, um silencio horroroso rondou por ali. Milo, sem sabe onde se esconder, com a face tão rubra que daria inveja a algumas de minhas rosas, Camus sem saber o que falar, e eu, escondido, torcendo que a cena continuasse. Oras. Os dois acabaram se tornando entretenimento natalino para mim, deviam continuar a distrair-me!

"Como assim?" Camus perguntou, embora que completamente desnecessário. Para ter certeza ou não, Milo ficou bastante constrangido.

"Não sei!" Respondeu, embora não fizesse sentido algum. Só um prelúdio antes de começar a diarréia verbal que já estava por vir. "Esperava que ao menos você pedisse minha opinião, e não só chegasse e me desse a gentileza de avisar que vai-embora-para-a-Rússia! Você nunca foi muito aberto mas ao menos me deixasse fazer parte uma única vez! Eu estou pouco me lixando se foi por ordem ou não, o que importava era a intenção!"

"Mas.."

"Sabe, eu nem sei porque, mas cheguei a imaginar que você se importasse com o que eu acho sobre isso, do mesmo jeito que eu me importo que você fique!"

Foi aí que Camus se aproximou, mais do que uma discussão necessitava.

Quem diria que ele mandou para o Tártaro o título de Mestre do Gelo assim que alcançou com uma das mãos uma mecha caída das madeixas loiras de Milo, e, quem diria que mandou para ainda mais longe o costumeiro poço de racionalidade assim que deixou a mesma mão escorregar pelo rosto bronzeado pelo sol do cavaleiro de Escorpião. E Milo abaixou o rosto, como se esperasse por mais carinho.

Seria uma cena linda, de incomparável beleza, talvez.

Se Milo não tivesse afastado as carícias de Camus e vociferasse que queria que ele fosse embora.

Não, não era só o olhar tristonho de Milo que precisavam da minha ajuda. O de Camus também. E percebi isso assim que este se retirou, olhando para trás como se esperasse que o amigo mudasse de idéia.

Já havia me aprofundado demais (embora nenhum dos dois soubesse), na história.

Precisava terminar o que havia começado.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Se não fosse por Shura (num estranho acesso de gentileza para com a minha pessoa), não teria descoberto que tal história era aquela de Camus ir para a Rússia.

Segundo o que ele ouvira, do próprio Camus, á uns dias antes, o Cavaleiro de Aquário havia sido convocado para passar uma temporada de 6 anos na Sibéria Oriental, no intuito de treinar novos cavaleiros de Bronze.

Mais pena senti de Milo.

Não só pelo fato de que ele deveria se ver na perspectiva de passar anos longe de seu amado, mas também porque Camus deixara Shura saber disso antes mesmo de Milo.

O aquariano, claro, não tinha intenções de machucá-lo. Pelo contrário... Era evidente que Camus também o amava , e quisera poupá-lo do constante pensamento que eles iriam se separar. Compreensível, na minha opinião. A ignorância é uma dádiva, em determinados momentos, e evitaria Milo de se machucar, por hora.

Porém, teimoso, Milo não entendeu, ou não quis entender. Magoado, fora ele que havia se afastado, e não o contrário, como havia imaginado. Era Camus que tentaria uma reaproximação. Um pedido de desculpas, tão próximo de quando eu os observei na outra noite, era o que o aquariano queria entregar ao seu querido. Mas com Milo, orgulhoso até o ultimo fio de cabelo, não seria tão fácil.

Não se eu interferisse.

**x.x.x.x.x**

O natal grego é uma fusão entre rituais pagãos e cristãos. Não há, como é comum na maior parte dos países europeus, uma arvore natalina ricamente enfeitada. Ao invés disso, os gregos usam um recipiente de madeira talhada, enchido de água, suspenso ao alto, onde é pendurado um raminho de manjericão enrolado à volta de uma cruz de madeira. E, durante todos os dias festivos, molham a cruz na água e aspergem a casa, com o intuito de trazer boa sorte e purificar o ambiente.

E como um local dignamente grego, em todas as doze casas há um desses recipientes. Inclusive na minha própria, embora ache, particularmente, uma bobagem sem sentido. Mas como tradições são tradições, e Milo é grego até dizer chega, decidi que aquela era uma boa desculpa para falar com ele e me aproximar.

Me encaminhei até a sua casa. E como já era de se esperar, encontrei Milo fazendo justamente aquilo.

"Eu juro que ainda não entendi essa tradição." Eu disse, como se não quisesse nada, entrando sorrateiramente na casa de Escorpião.

"O que faz aqui?" Ele perguntou, numa aspereza de dar inveja a mais mal educada das criaturas (que, honestamente, não duvidaria que fosse ele mesmo).

"Nada. Só queria observar..." Respondi, omitindo um pouco as minhas intenções.

Ele, nada disse. Me olhou de esguelha, quase me fuzilando, mas ainda sim em silêncio. Para muitos, isso seria um sinal de desconversa, mas para mim não. Sendo assim, fui direto ao ponto:

"Estranho a sua atitude nos últimos dias, Milo de Escorpião." Falei, com uma falsa formalidade.

"Que atitudes?" Ele perguntou, me olhando enquanto aspergia alguns cantos. "E por algum acaso nós somos amigos pra você se interessar no que eu faço?"

Ignorei a ultima frase.

"Anda mais mal educado que de costume..." Disse, e o loiro tentou segurar uma risada, mas não conseguiu. Como se fossemos antigos amigos, rimos juntos, até o momento morrer.. Ai eu prossegui: "E anda mais solitário... recluso..." Percebi Milo constranger-se, e continuei: "Longe de Camus..."

O loiro, que molhava pela última vez a cruz na água purificada, acabou deixando-a submergir na superfície cristalina. Seus olhos azuis tristonhos miraram o chão, e algumas mechas do cabelo dourado cairam-lhe sobre o rosto. Bastou eu dizer o nome de seu querido, e nem conseguiria mais me mandar embora.

"Milo?" Perguntei, olhando-o. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça e voltou para sua tarefa.

"Não é nada." Disse. "Só descobri que não éramos tão amigos quanto imaginava.."

"Em que sentido?" Indaguei, rondando-o. Milo me fitou, como se não acreditasse que eu, Afrodite de Peixes (o mais belo e temível dentre todos os outros cavaleiros!), estivesse tão interessado naquele assunto. Tão incrédulo ficou que não conseguiu deixar de ser sincero:

"Terminou... qualquer coisa que existisse entre a gente..." Respondeu, baixinho, ruborizando.

"Vocês tinham um caso?" E o cavaleiro de Escorpião ficou tão constrangido que deixou cair a cruz no chão. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e quase deixou cair a bacia d'água.

"Não!" Respondeu, me olhando com os olhos arregalados, enquanto ajeitava o recipiente para que o mesmo não caísse "Só amigos..." E completou, incerto e com vergonha "Eu acho.."

"Mas você o ama. Certo?" Perguntei, não resistindo a sorrir perante vê-lo tão sem jeito. Admito que aí já havia sido indiscrição demais, mas não pude deixar de falar.

Milo, até então um pouco de lado, virou o rosto em minha direção. Me encarou e sorriu por um momento. Aquilo dizia por si só.

"Sabia." Falei, num tom estranho e meio agudo. Ele riu, e balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Tão óbvio assim?"

Concordei, balançando a cabeça. Já havia conquistado-lhe a confiança.

"E ele?"

Suspirou. "Honestamente? Não sei"

Juro que se pudesse teria lançado-lhe uma Rosa Sangrenta no peito dele naquele instante. Cavaleiro de Escorpião, dos olhos azuis tristonhos, teimoso, e burro de doer!

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu já cheguei a ter esperanças, mas depois eu..." Foi ai que o asno virou para mim, com as sobrancelhas franzidas. "Ei, porque você quer saber isso?"

"Nada não." Respondi, olhando para o teto. "Fiquei preocupado, com a sua possível reação as obrigações de Camus na Sibéria"

Pude perceber uma certa fúria contida nele, que começou a organizar de forma obcecada alguns objetos presentes na Casa de Escorpião. Por alguns segundos agradeci a todos os deuses do Olimpo por Milo não ter indagado como eu sabia da tal viagem, e prossegui:

"Não é culpa dele, Milo." Disse, sem pensar. "É uma ordem, não é?!"

"Não é culpa dele, não é culpa dele. Até parece que não é culpa dele. Ele poderia não ter aceitado, ou ter pedido ou a minha opinião, ou..." Disse ele, resmungando, tão injuriado que acabava derrubando mais os objetos que os organizando. "E como diabos você sabe disso?"

"Shura me contou o que Camus lhe disse." E eu levei a mão a boca, num instinto de tentar segurar aquilo que eu não deveria ter falado. Tentei consertar com um "Ou melhor...", mas fui interrompido por um baque. O punho do grego sobre a estante denunciava do soco recém dado. Ai de mim, ai de mim. Se eu tivesse falado que eu sabia porque os havia vigiado não teria soado tão ruim...

"Shura sabia... Até o Shura sabia!. E depois a culpa não é minha! Prefere falar, provavelmente primeiro, ao idiota de vizinho, do que a mim, ou..."

"Milo, me escuta.."

"E você, o que faz aqui, hein?"

Eu não respondi mais nada. Entendi que deveria me retirar, e assim que pus os pés para fora da casa de Escorpião, me amaldiçoei de todas as formas possíveis.

Grande, Afrodite de Peixes, grande! Do que adiantava sua beleza estonteante se não consegue segurar as palavras para dentro da boca?

Mais que uma questão de ajuda, espírito natalino, tédio e tudo mais, juntar aqueles dois agora era uma questão pessoal. Além de tudo, ia concertar o que eu deixei escapulir.

Camus e Milo ficariam juntos, custasse o que custasse.

**x.x.x.x.x**

Após minha fenomenal burrada, minha outra chance de me aproximar de Milo foi na tarde do dia seguinte, no Coliseu, durante o treino diário.

Não vi Camus por perto (o que já era de se esperar), muito menos outros cavaleiros de Ouro além de mim mesmo, Milo e Máscara da Morte. Tive que conter a minha vontade de falar com o último, e fui ao encontro do loiro, que lutava corpo-a-corpo com algum aspirante a cavaleiro. Quando este tombou ao chão, vencido, me aproximei do Cavaleiro de Escorpião. Ele suava, e tinha os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto. Parecia exausto, mas não parecia com vontade de parar de treinar.

Assim que me viu, fez uma careta:

"O que quer comigo?" Perguntou, enquanto chamava com um gesto outro rapaz para lutar. O garoto mal se aproximava de nós, e o mandei se afastar. Postei-me em posição de luta, e Milo entendeu o recado.

"Eu quero que você me escute." Disse, desviando de uma bela tentativa de chute.

"Escutar o que?" Ele respondeu, também desviando de uma tentativa minha nada esforçada de acertá-lo no ombro. "O que, pelo amor de Athena, você quer comigo?"

"Quero ajudar você, oras." Falei, com toda sinceridade do mundo, enquanto acertava em cheio o queixo dele. Não pude evitar um sorriso ao ouvir a risada de Máscara da Morte ao fundo.

"Ajudar?" Indagou, fingindo não sentir dor pelo maxilar. "Você já me ajudou."

Parei por um instante, não entendendo. "Como?"

"Ontem, você me fez ver que eu não devia mais ligar para o que Camus havia feito" E antes mesmo que eu pudesse fica feliz com aquilo, ele continuou "Devo deixar ele em paz, ir pro inferno de gelo, e que lá fique. Não ligo."

Milo bloqueou meu chute, e eu bloqueei seu soco. Paramos por um momento, um olhando nos olhos do outro. Não demorei mais que alguns segundos para perceber o tom avermelhado de choro em suas orbes azuis por falar aquilo. Ele não queria, mas estava magoado. Magoado demais.

"Você não o ama?!" Indaguei, me desvencilhando dele.

"Você não imagina o quanto."

"Então porque faz isso?" Perguntei, segurando-lhe o braço esquerdo que até então mirava para meu nariz. "Perdoá-lo é a chance de demonstrar a inteligência que todo mundo julga que você não tem."

"Me chamou de burro?" E tentou, sem sucesso, me atingir no estômago. Ah, Milo de Escorpião definitivamente não sabe lutar comigo! O que eu tenho de sobra, graça e senso de estratégia, lhe falta em toneladas.

"Pode-se dizer que sim" Disse, e ele arregalou os olhos. Segurei a vontade de rir. "Milo, vai deixar morrer o que você tem com Camus por conta de uma bobagenzinha?"

"Bobagenzinha?" Ele disse, franzindo a testa. "E eu não tenho nada com ele, nada!"

"Mas quer ter. Não quer?" E me desviei felinamente para a esquerda, e ele parou, e abaixou os ombros. Perfeito, Afrodite, perfeito.

"Eu... queria!" Disse, um pouco mais alterado. Já havia desistido completamente de treinar comigo (já que, ao meu julgar, ele perdia miseravelmente) e começou a gesticular novamente. "Não quero mais! Perdoá-lo sim, seria burrice, falta de orgulho!"

"E prefere sofrer por ser tão orgulhoso?" Perguntei, jogando meus cabelos para trás. "Além de estúpido, isso é masoquista!"

"O que eu faço ou que eu deixo de fazer não é da sua conta!" E ele, furioso, me disse. "Cuida da própria vida, Afrodite, e me deixa em paz!"

Ao ver Milo sair, soltando fogo pelas ventas, do Coliseu, não senti só um grande baque de peso na consciência, como também, admito, me magoei profundamente. E eu procurei ajudá-lo, ainda por cima! Suporto desaforo, mas mau agradecimento, jamais!

Assim que cruzei os braços, perante a saída de cena do cavaleiro de Escorpião, percebi alguém tocando meus cabelos. A conversa havia me deixado com péssimo humor, e eu teria mandado para o quinto dos infernos a pessoa atrás de mim, se não tivesse percebido a tempo que era Máscara da Morte. Camus e Milo automaticamente esvaneceram das minhas preocupações, e minha testa franzida deu lugar ao sorriso que julguei o mais charmoso pra situação.

"O que queria com ele?" Perguntou, com aquele carregado sotaque siciliano que me faz rir.

Dei de ombros, esqueci-me até quem era o "ele" que Máscara perguntava. Recebi como resposta uma virada de olhos seguida daquela risada rouca do italiano. Sorri, e deixei-me acompanhar por Máscara.

Ai de mim. Não deveria ter deixado de lado minha promessa pessoal de ajudar o cavaleiro dos tristes olhos azuis, por conta de uma única estúpida paquera com o cavaleiro de olhos cinzentos.

Mas só percebi do meu erro algum tempo depois...

**x.x.x.x.x**

Os dias que se seguiram ao incidente do Coliseu de nada lembrava meu curto período como cupido intrometido.

Minha total falta do que fazer foi deposta graças as festividades natalinas e as noites com o cavaleiro de Câncer, e durante todos dias até a primeira noite do ano, um segundo sequer lembrei de Milo, Camus, ou qualquer envolvendo viagens e Sibéria.

Como eu bem disse, _até _a primeira noite do ano.

Povo adorável, os gregos, que costumam festejar o ano novo trocando presentes entre si em meio a bebedeira e música. E já passavam da meia noite quando eu, já me sentindo meio tonto pelo vinho que havia bebido, decidi que era melhor voltar para minha casa antes que ficasse completamente bêbado, como Aiolia de Leão, que dançava com uma euforia fora do comum com uma Marin de Águia pra lá de envergonhada.

Despedi-me dos outros, em especial de Máscara da Morte e Shura, que, sabe-se lá após quantas garrafas de vinho, alto convidavam-se para irem (juntos!) comigo para a Casa de Peixes. Deixei a festa rindo até não poder mais, e um pouco tentado a deixá-los me acompanhar.

Um pouco tentado não seriam as palavras certas... eu realmente voltei os passos que já havia dado para chamar ambos, mas a idéia louca foi varrida assim que vi Camus de Aquário deixando a festa. Não havia o visto antes, e suponho que só esteve lá para cumprir presença.

Ele parecia abatido, mais pálido do que de costume e com profundas olheiras. E o que eu havia esquecido na última semana voltou com tudo a minha cabeça. Milo, onde ele estava? E Camus, não fizera nada para voltar a falar com ele? Continuavam eles, na mesma?

Como odeio perguntas que eu mesmo não consigo resolver, lá fui eu, mesmo com a possibilidade de coisas muito mais interessantes para se fazer, atrás do aquariano. Curiosidade, maldita, que me controla e domina.

Caminhei a metros de distância de Camus, e já estávamos ao fim da escadaria que leva a Gêmeos quando finalmente o cavaleiro de Aquário percebeu que não estava só:

"Indo para a casa de Peixes?" Perguntou ele, virando a cabeça em minha direção. Ele parou de andar, dando a deixa para eu seguir ao seu lado.

"Sim."

"Devia ter avisado..." Disse ele, sério. "Poderia ter me feito companhia desde o início."

Franzi as sobrancelhas. "Nunca pensei que o mago do gelo fosse gostar da minha companhia." Disse, com sinceridade. Somos vizinhos há anos e eu poderia contar nos dedos todas as vezes que conversamos até então.

"Ultimamente eu ando sozinho demais." Falou, seguindo de um suspiro. "Qualquer companhia me faz sentir melhor."

"Embora eu tenha ficado profundamente insultado por ser comparado a qualquer um..." Eu disse, rindo. "Eu entendo."

Ele sorriu, por uma fração de segundo, mas sorriu. E sacudiu levemente a cabeça. "Não, não acho que você entenda."

"Entendo melhor do que você imagina." Olhei para Camus, que me encarava com um ar de interrogação. "Ora, não precisa mentir... eu sei que a minha companhia, ao menos pra você, não é o que vai te fazer melhor".

"E quem me faria sentir menos solitário, Peixes?"

Apontei para uma das casas zodiacais, alguns lances de escada a nossa frente. "Ele. Não é?"

O ruivo riu. "Acho que eu fiz pouco da sua capacidade de percepção."

"Meu caro..." Falei, subindo sem pressa os degraus entre a casa de Libra e Escorpião. . "Lembre-se de nunca fazer caso dela!"

"Me lembrarei disso futuramente" Fez menção de começar uma nova frase, no entanto, foi interrompido por um baque alguns metros de onde estávamos.

Ambos paramos, e olhamos em direção a Casa de Escorpião, esperando mais um baque que viria alguns segundos depois. Os olhos de Camus arregalaram-se, e eu o segui quando correu na velocidade da luz em direção até lá.

E, assim que chegamos lá, o que encontramos fazia jus ao barulho. Sentado no chão, com a túnica manchada de vinho, cantarolando junto a música que vinha de se quarto, lá estava Milo de Escorpião, completamente grogue, segurando uma garrafa de vinho pela metade numa das mãos. Estado lamentável, tenho que observar. O digno cavaleiro parecia a ponto de babar, de tão mal que cantarolava a música (que por sinal, era horrenda), e os tais barulhos provavelmente haviam vindo de uma outra garrafa de vinho e de um vaso de cerâmica que naquele momento jaziam em pó no chão, próximo a Milo.

Após alguns segundos de puro choque, virei em direção a Camus, para ver a reação do aquariano perante aquilo, mas lá já estava ele, postado ajoelhado ao lado de seu amado bebum, acariciando-lhe os cabelos e me estendendo a garrafa recém surrupiada das mãos do escorpião.

"Não o deixe chegar perto disso agora" Camus disse, sem virar para trás, assim que peguei o objeto das suas mãos. O ruivo aninhou o loiro em seus braços sem dificuldades. Milo praticamente se atirava para cima dele.

"Caaamus" Disse o embriagado, brincando com uma das mechas cor de cobre do cabelo do aquariano. "Senti a sua... falta!"

"Milo, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, e eu virei os olhos.

"Ele tá bêbado e ouvindo Lionel Richie. Ninguém ficaria bem desse jeito" Falei, e Milo riu. Riu mesmo, gargalhou com vontade.

"_Helloooo_, Afro...d_iiii_te...!" Ele falou, como se tentasse sair em ritmo com a música que tocava sem parar nos fundos.

Eu _tinha _que rir daquilo, e fiz questão de registrar mentalmente a situação. Embora desse pena, estava ficando _muito _divertido. Quando eu já não me agüentava mais e explodi em gargalhadas, Camus me olhou feio.

"Se fosse você no lugar dele, não ia gostar que rissem" Disse, tentando levantá-lo. "Afrodite, me ajude aqui."

Passei meu braço em torno da cintura de Milo, enquanto Camus fazia o mesmo. Com um pouco de esforço, já que o loiro insistia que não queria, o levantamos. E o levamos até o banheiro, em passos pra lá de lentos, enquanto Milo tentava nos fazer cantar junto com ele aquela maldita música.

E assim que chegamos a aquele aposento, antes que eu ligasse o chuveiro da bela banheira do escorpião, não consegui resistir a parar para observar os dois.

Apesar de engraçado o estado animado e molenga de Milo, não deixava de ser uma cena bonita, e reconfortante. Os dois estavam ali, semi-abraçados, um completamente devotado ao outro. O loiro comentava coisas sem sentido algum enquanto brincava de enrolar fios de cabelo do ruivo entre os dedos, enquanto Camus se esforçava para fazê-lo sentar corretamente na banheira.

"Eu não quero banho friiiiiiiiiiio" Milo reclamou, assim que liguei o registro. Tentou levantar, mas Camus, ajoelhado ao seu lado, o impediu. "Creedo, pra que isso seus... sad...sádicos, eu não preciso disso!"

"Precisa sim." Falei, sentando-me na beirada do outro lado da banheira. "Quem mandou beber demais?"

O grego jogou o tronco contra a parede, fazendo o jato de água gelada baterem nas suas pernas. "Eu só bebi um pouquinho.. só um pouquinho..." Ele se apoiou na beirada, e procurou segurar a mão de Camus. "Camyu, eu não gosto de banho frio. Manda o Afrodite desligaaaaaar."

Camus titubeou, mas com um gesto pediu que eu desligasse. E voltou a sua atenção, novamente, ao amado.

"Milo..." E acariciou o rosto molhado do mesmo, que sorria, bobo. "Porque fez isso?"

O loiro abanou a mão no ar. "Eu esta.." Soluço. "...va com saudades de você e..."

Silêncio. Camus se incomodou. "E...?"

"Bebi um pouquinho, sóóó um pouquinho... " Continuou, com a cabeça deitada entre a parede e saliência da banheira. "Pra tomar coragem pra falar com você... mas dai eu... não consegui mais levantar, e, bebi mais um pouquinho, só um pouquiiiiinho. "

"Pra falar o que comigo?" Era meio injusto, Camus estava se aproveitando da bebedeira para arrancar informações positivas de Milo, mas era compreensível. Ele sorria, e ver o cavaleiro de Aquário sorrir é algo mais difícil que derrotar titãs.

"Dizer que eu... sinto a sua fal..." Soluço, duas vezes seguidas. "Falta."

"Só isso?" E ambos riram. Já havia me tornado um simples objeto de decoração na cena, mas fiz questão de continuar ali para assistir.

"Nããão..." O loiro brincou, e tocou a ponta do dedo nos lábios do outro. "Eu também queria dizer que... eu não tinha... teria... "

O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Camus, e Milo, com a voz arrastada, prosseguiu. "Eu não teria coragem... ou..."

"Orgulho demais?" Camus arriscou, e Milo o fuzilou com o olhar.

"Deixa eu terminaaaaaaaar." Ele reclamou, grunhindo feito uma criança birrenta.

"Desculpa, _mon ami_." E afagou as madeixas do loiro.

"O tempo que nós ficamos brigados, eu..." Milo coçou a testa, talvez procurando palavras na mente entorpecida. "Fiquei pensando no que eu sentia... sinto.. ao seu lad-do."

Camus corou, e eu vibrei por perceber aquilo. Enquanto eu me inclinava mais para frente para ter m melhor angulo da cena, Camus inquietava-se, sentado no chão.

"Com você eu me sinto... perdido." O aquariano franziu o cenho. De fato, não era a melhor coisa de se ouvir. Mas Milo continuou. "Sines.. sineseté.. sinestequi..."

"Sinestésico?" Arrisquei, e Milo levantou o polegar.

"Isso, Afroooo-dite, sinest... sinestésico!" E levou a mão de Camus em direção ao seu próprio rosto. "Sinestésico em seus sons... principalmente quando você resmunga e..."

Camus riu, numa daquelas risadas nervosas de quando não sabe o que falar.

"Sinestésico nas suas cores... sabe, ninguém tem essa transparência de pele que você tem, seu branquelo."

O ruivo já não sabia mesmo o que fazer. Deixava a mão de Milo guiar a sua em caricias pela própria face do loiro, mas não esboçava nenhuma vontade de falar.

"Sinestésico nos seus gostos e..." Ele semicerrou os olhos, pensando no que havia dito. "Alias, eu aaaaacho que eu nunca senti o seu gosto, Camyu."

A tom corado das bochechas de Camus provavelmente era comparável ao tom de seu próprio cabelo, tamanha ruborização. Se eu ainda tinha alguma duvida que os dois nunca haviam passado da amizade, naquela hora, a dúvida foi sanada.

"Pooooosso sentir?" Milo implorou. "Posso posso posso posso?"

E Camus sequer respondeu. Continuou sério até o momento em que tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e o beijou.

Não um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego, nem um daqueles cinematográficos, mas um beijo tão doce que admito que senti inveja quando vi. Não se resumia a vontade ensandecida de poderem sentir o sabor dos lábios um do outro. Era mais que aquilo, bem mais. Era aquela beleza misteriosa que nem eu mesmo conhecia direito.

Era... amor.

Assim que se separaram, Milo deitou a cabeça no ombro de Camus, enquanto este enrolava, sem jeito, o cabelo do outro.

"Sinestésico em seu gosto de..." Milo bocejou. "Morango." Ele esfregou os olhos com as mãos e bocejou novamente. "Tô com sono."

Postei-me de pé para ajudar Camus que o erguia da banheira, e o carregamos, já com nem tanta dificuldade, até o quarto do escorpião.

Havíamos recém entrado nos aposentos de Milo, e ele se jogou com vontade na cama.

"Sooooono..." Suspirou, fechando os olhos e se encolhendo, com frio. Camus buscou uma coberta vermelha, dobrada sobre a cama.

"Eu volto amanha de manhã." Ele disse, enquanto cobria-lhe os ombros com a colcha fina. Mas o grego, mesmo que de olhos fechados e encolhido na cama, o puxou pelo braço.

"Fica." Implorou. "Fica, por favor."

Camus olhou em minha direção e eu acenei positivamente a cabeça. Ele sentou ao lado do loiro e segurou-lhe uma das mãos.

E eu já estava partindo para a casa de Peixes quando a voz sonolenta de Milo chamou meu nome.

"Oi?"

Ele nem se mexeu, mas disse: "Obrigado, 'Dite."

Aquilo valeu por tudo.

Quando cheguei a Casa de Peixes, o tolo sorriso ainda não havia sido desfeito dos meus lábios.

No fim das contas, o agradecimento foi completamente despropositado. Não passei, na verdade, de um enxerido, mas saber disso não é o suficiente para me deixar menos satisfeito. Os dois estão juntos, e não me sinto culpado por ter, desde o começo, visto a relação de ambos crescer da simples amizade para algo mais.

Eu sou um observador nato. Mais que isso, sou um amante de tudo que é belo. E algo tão belo quanto o amor dos dois não teria passado despercebido. Não por mim. _**

* * *

**_

**N/A: **_Tá, antes de mais nada... HELL YEAH, GANHEI O CHALLENGE CAMUS/MILO (olhinhos brilhando). XD_

_E to felizona. Primeiro challenge que eu ganho, yay (olhinhos brilhando, ainda). XD E eu ganhei em meio a um monte de fic maravilhosa (umas que me fizeram chamar por caixinhas de lenço, outras pra la de envolventes XD)... nhai, feliz feliz feliz!_

_Mas deixando a versão Enfermeira-Pollyanna de lado, apesar de eu nao ter gostado muito do jeito que eu finalizei, eu particularmente gostei de ter escirto a fic.. Por mais bichinho problematico que seja o Afrodite, é demais escrever com ele. O trabalho recompensa, porque, sério, é o melhor personagem no quesito de personalidade (que, infelizmente, é deixada de lado em muita fic a respeito dele.). Tentei ao máximo ser fiel a ele, do jeito que ele mereçe, espero ter conseguido! _

_E... é, eu não consigo mais resistir a MdM/Shura/Afrodite, se vocês se perguntarem (caindo de amores pelo trio XD)_

_Mas, entããão... é so :3_

_Reviewzem ;º_


End file.
